Blood Stained Lips
by Kye Above
Summary: A never died that day, and B didn't care why. All he cared about is that his best friend and love was still alive. But he still wanted revenge against L, and he would get it, no matter the cost; no matter the deaths he caused. And he'd do it with a twisted grin on his face. Light and Naomi's normal lives were just insignificant casualties. NaxBxA AxLight. Suicide Trigger.


**This is a rewrite of a previous fanfic of mine. This first chapter/prologue is the only similarity they will share.**

**I own nothing but my portrayal of A.**

* * *

Alternative often wondered what death would be like. Not all of them, but many of his nights had been spent contemplating it. He would know the truth once he downed the bottle of sleeping pills he had taken from Roger's office while he had been dealing with another student. He just needed to do away with the guilt he was feeling now.

Would there be a loving god waiting to greet him? Could he meet Him even though his cause of death would be suicide? Could a person who doubted but didn't completely deny His existence even go to heaven? Or would he go to hell and forever be punished for ending his own days before his time and not living a holy life? Was there even a heaven or hell, or some type of afterlife? Or was it all nothingness and no existence? He really didn't care. He just wanted everything to end.

He looked at himself in the full length mirror in front of him. He was wearing the clothing that he hoped they would keep on for his funeral. The outfit may have been meant for girls, as were most of his other outfits, but it was his favourite thing to wear, though he didn't know why. He had even once told everyone that it was the outfit he wanted to die in. Because of his love for it, he didn't want to wreck it. That was why he was going bloodless.

Truth be told, despite his love for feminine clothing, he was as male as they came. But as he wasn't very tall, and his body was quite lanky and thin, he looked very much like a girl even when he didn't wear their clothes. Backup often teased him about it, and he was the only who could get away with doing so, since he was the one who dealt out punishments to all that intentionally hurt Alternative.

Backup. Dear, crazy, B.

Backup would be top like he had always wanted to be. He would become L, and prove to the world that he was even better than the original. Backup had always been very motivated to become L, going as far as to try and make himself look like the man. It surprised Alternative sometimes that he would hang out with the person that was in the way of him becoming what he wanted. Backup would be able to handle the pressure, and would never subscum to Alternative's ways. He envied him, even though he ranked higher. Backup had everything, Alternative had nothing other than dresses and skirts.

He wanted to stall just a while longer and attempt to enjoy a few more minutes of life before death. He may have been about to kill himself, but it didn't mean he didn't respect and love his life. He just didn't want to ever be L, and Wammy and Roger wouldn't let him back out of it. It was a petty reason to end his life, but the pressure was just becoming too much, and his mental state was at the time wasn't the most sturdy.

He was the first child taken to Wammy's House with the specific reason of becoming the next L. The other children there already disliked him for that reason, out of jealousy, and maybe because even then he already wore dresses. When he stupidly picked Above as his original Wammy nickname, the kids took it as that he thought he was better than them just because he was L's successor. After many months of physical, verbal and emotional abuse, all of which he hid from Roger and those who worked at the orphanage because he though most of them wouldn't care, he had fallen into a deep depression. On the day that Backup arrived at Wammy's House, as the second person with a chance to become L, he had be purposely hurting himself, with rocks on the ground. He still had the scars. Backup was the only one who had noticed and cared. His kind words and actions had helped his spirit fix itself a little, even though it would never fully heal. His parents deaths had seen to that.

His thoughts continued to stay of Backup. Backup was his best friend, despite all their differences. Maybe a little more than that, though Alternative wasn't completely sure what Backup's thoughts were on the matter. Girls, and some boys would try to talk to them in the halls, and he would just push them aside, all while avoiding looking at them. But if Alternative entered the room, he was all smiles, and able to talk his head off. Sometimes Alternative had expected him to actually do it.

If it wasn't for Backup being his friend, he might have killed himself sooner. He wasn't all that respected around Wammy's House, but very few dared to tease him anymore, after Backup had sent one kid to the hospital. He almost wished that Backup would come save him then, but they hadn't been talking each other for almost week, after he made the mistake of telling Backup that he wanted to die and they got into a fight over it. Backup had been staying in another room since then, and maybe that was why Alternative had given up on life.

He really was leaving behind too much. Deciding that his time was finally up, grabbed for the bottle of sleeping pills from the side table, hesitating at first, but he eventually grasped the container in his hands. Was he really making the best decision? Due to his state of mind, he only thought it over briefly. His reasons were petty, which even he could tell. He only wanted to end his life because he didn't like the way it was going. He had so much to live for, yet he was still going alone with took the cape off and stared at the pills inside. These small things would be his end.

"Alternative, put the bottle down." He whipped his head around at the familiar voice. Backup was standing by the door, somehow entering without alerting him; but he had been trapped in his own thoughts, so that could have been why. Backup looked angry and upset, but those emotions were justified. His best friend was about to commit suicide in front of him."I told you not to try this A." Backup stepped forwards. Alternative looked away and didn't reply, not knowing what to say. He fumbled around with the sleeping pill bottle, causing it to fall from his grasp and spill on the floor. Backup walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Alchemy, your time isn't up just yet."Alternative's head shot up in shock, his brown eyes blinking. The use of his real name, which he hadn't heard in years, brought him back to the real world, or at least enough for him to understand.

"How do you know that name?" He paused a moment, trying to find the lost parts of his voice. "I never told you it."

Backup turned him around against his will. A sad smile was plastered onto the older teen's pale face. Alternative stared into Backup's grey eyes; contacts to make him look more like L. "I can't say why Alternative. You wouldn't believe me anyway." Alternative decide to let it drop, since Backup always seemed to know everything about everyone, so it did make sense that he would know his real name.

He looked away from Backup, after he realized that he had been staring at his eyes for too long. He wanted to start crying, but no tears would fall. Then, Backup grabbed his chin and gave him a short, chaste kiss on the lips, before pulling him into a comforting hug.

"You'll get through this Al. And I'll be there for you during it all."

Tears finally fell. Sweet glorious tears.

* * *

**If B seems a bit too sane, consider the context.**


End file.
